


'avo merry christmas

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A hates dressing up, but Character B is determined to have them join them in a matching Christmas costume.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 13





	'avo merry christmas

-

Taeyong is proud of himself.

The party is in full swing. Yoonoh has been apprehended with the vodka, and Renjun is policing the kitchen. No-one has gotten hurt. Everyone is enjoying themselves. The Christmas party is, dare he say it, a success.

Then you come barrelling into him.

He makes an embarrassing _oof_ sound and staggers back, but you catch him at the last moment, eyes frantically looking him up and down to make sure he’s okay and you haven’t just knocked out the host. Then, you open your mouth.

“Help me.”

His eyes go wide. Do you need help? Has someone been making unwanted advances? No, none of his friends were like that, were they?

But then he takes in your dishevelled state and black jumper.

“Ah.” He blinks. “You should probably run.”

“Y/N!”

It’s too late.

Yuta saunters through the crowd, waltzing towards you with a shit-eating grin on his face and the sleeves of his ‘Avo’ Merry Christmas' jumper (featuring an avocado) rolled up.

You bite your lip, eyes darting to the door of the kitchen before you turn to face him and square your shoulders.

Taeyong watches on.

“I’m not wearing that shitty couple’s Christmas jumper with you, Yuta. It's ugly.”

He shakes his head slowly. “Wrong answer, Y/N. You come to the party, you come wearing a jumper. Or I get to put one on you. Those are the rules.”

Your spine stiffens as you realise there is no getting out of this and you shuffle backward, causing Taeyong to step out the way. He wonders if he should move the Christmas tree out the way.

“That _thing_ is not being put on my body.”

Yuta smiles pleasantly at the challenge. “We’ll see.”

He launches forward, you stagger backwards, and then the two of you are gone.

Taeyong nibbles on his lip. You’re not a troublemaker, he knows that, but he also knows that Yuta will go to dire lengths not only to get that jumper on you, but also to rile you up.

“They’ll be fine.” Kun comes along and claps Taeyong on the shoulder merrily, cheeks rosy and with a big smile on his face. It occurs to him that perhaps his friend has been a victim of the spiked eggnog.

“You think?” Taeyong can’t help but voice his concerns. He’d _told_ Yuta to make sure everyone wore something festive but perhaps his friend was being too… aggressive.

“Of course.” Kun slings an arm around him and shakes him lightly. “Look.”

Sure enough, you round the corner tucked under Yuta’s arm with a face like thunder. Yuta, on the other hand, is beaming happily, eager to show off you and your new Christmas jumper (that matches with his) to anyone who will bother to look.

“She’s not even gonna fight it.” Kun giggles. “Look how happy Yuta is!”

“Why would Y/N care if Yuta was happy or not when she has to wear that?” Taeyong frowns. No matter how cute the two of you look, the ugly grinning avocados on your outfits stare at him threateningly.

Kun blinks at him in distaste before looking down at the half-finished eggnog in his hands, handing the cup over to him and patting him gently on the back before staggering away.

-


End file.
